Friendship and Forgiveness
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: continued from Anyone for Suicide


He looked at them through weary eyes, he couldn't believe that he landed. His fever raged over him, he could just barely make out his friends calling "Pappy!"

Maj. Greg Boyington had just flown a successful mission with his men, well almost successful. Earlier that week he had suffered from malaria, and just when he thought he was over it, he had another attack after they landed on the enemy's island.

He had to fight his men to keep from scrubbing the mission, and to let him fly. But now he could stop fighting; he and his men were safe.

"Corpsman! We need a Corpsman here!" Jim called out.

Pappy unfastened himself from his aircraft, and as he began to climb out the fever overwhelmed him again and his body went limp. T.J, caught him.

"Whoa whoa whoa Pappy, I got ya. French!"

French looked up, grabbed Jerry and climbed back up the wing. "What happened T.J?"

"He's had another attack, we gotta get him to the infirmary."

Just then Jim, a corpsman and some sailors ran across the deck with a stretcher.

"Help's coming Pappy." T.J said as he and the guys lowered their friend to the deck.

The corpsman knelt beside the Major and began examining him. "What's happened?"

"He's suffering from malaria." Jim said over the corpsman's shoulder.

"He's burning up, let's gotta get him inside." The corpsman stepped aside so his assistants could carefully place Pappy's body on the stretcher, and the Black Sheep Squad followed their leader into the ship.

* * *

Jim paced back and forth outside the infirmary door, French and Jerry sat down and T.J leaned up against the bulkhead.

"How do you think he's doing?" Jerry asked.

T.J lifted his head to look at his friend. "Pappy's gonna be fine, we got him here in good time."

All the guys just nodded their heads and said silent prayers for their leader.

* * *

Pappy just shivered uncontrollably while a nurse took his vitals.

"Heartbeat is rapid, breathing is shallow, fever 104 and climbing." a nurse said.

"Let's start an IV. Get him under some warm blankets and get some ice packs." the doctor responded.

The nurse placed a couple warm blankets over Pappy and gently tucked him in to keep any body heat from escaping, she then placed a cool cloth on his forehead to try and lower his fever, then she carefully stuck at IV in his arm and began the drip.

After a few minutes Pappy slowly stopped shivering and his heartbeat returned to a regular steady beat.

"BP's returning to normal doctor."

"Thank you nurse. Keep an eye on him for a moment, I'll be right back." The doctor then stepped out to talk to the others.

"How's he doing Doc?" Jim asked as the other snapped from their places.

"He's got a very high fever, the next few hours, possibly days, could be critical."

"Will-will we have to leave him Doc?" T.J asked sorrowfully.

"Not necessarily, you guys were on that island for quite some time, I'd like to keep you here for a couple days for observation."

"Y-you mean it Doc?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, you need the rest, I know that the Major would like the company, besides our transport flyer won't be back for 3 days."

"Transport flyer?" Jim popped up.

"Well yes, one of your crafts is in the ocean and the Major won't be well enough to fly in three days, I can guarantee that. I'll put a call into your commander and tell him the situation, in the mean time Ensign Jones here will guide you to your quarters where you can clean up and then get a good hot meal."

"Hey Doc," French spoke up, "C-can we see Pappy, for just a moment?"

"For just a moment, he needs his rest."

The men lined up and quietly walked in.

The nurse stepped back so the men could talk freely, she could tell that the men were worried about the Major because no one tried making a pass at her.

"Hey Pappy." French whispered.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Jerry asked.

_"What do you think?" _Pappy said wearily.

"Hey Pappy." all the guys said excitedly.

"You sure had us worried Greg." Jim said with a slight smile on his face.

"I told you that I wasn't gonna find out what got me first. How'd it go up there?"

The men looked at each other confused, they weren't sure what they just heard.

"The fever can sometimes cause temporary memory loss." The nurse spoke from the side of the room.

T.J nodded his head, "The mission went great Pappy, we got 'em."

"Good, good, goo..." Pappy's voice began to trail off.

"Get some rest Pappy, we'll see ya later." Jim said as he patted his leaders shoulder.

As the men began to leave Pappy spoke up. "T.J... wait."

No one but T.J heard him, he turned back to his friend. "Yes Pappy."

"I'm sorry... for telling you to... stay back." Pappy fought to stay awake.

"You ain't got nothing to be sorry for Pappy, I should've stayed behind."

"No... you were... the right choice."

"How can you say that?" T.J jerked. "I almost left you behind, I couldn't trap, we lost a bird because of me. All I was good for was..."

"Was taking care of me." Pappy interrupted. "Jerry, French and Jim are good for a lot of things... but you knew how to help me when I... The other guys were in panic, but you kept your cool... you were the right choice for this mission, I was wrong."

T.J couldn't believe what he was hearing, "_Pappy wrong?" _he thought,_ "It must be the fever._"

Just then Pappy raised his hand up in search of his friend's. T.J took his leaders hand in his and leaned in closer.

"You _were_ the right choice T.J." Pappy whispered as he began to fall into unconsciousness. "_I_ was wrong, I wouldn't have chosen... any other man for this mission."

T.J nodded his head and gave a small smile, then he watched at Pappy fell asleep. "I-is he alright?" he asked the nurse.

"Yes, he's just worn out from the mission and the fever, but he _is _right; you helped save his life." T.J looked at her in shock and confusion. "He told us that you gave him the pills and tried to keep his body warm and his face cool. If you hadn't done that, there's no way he could've flown _or _landed here."

T.J was pleased and yet surprised with himself, he nodded at the nurse as he carefully laid Pappy's hand back down.

* * *

The men were in their quarters when T.J walked in.

"Well there he is!" French spoke loudly. "What happened, did that little nurse corner you on your way out?"

T.J just shook his head.

"Where have you been?" Jim said as he stood up from sitting on a bunk.

"Oh, uhh Pappy... wanted to talk to me."

Everyone stopped in shock.

"Is-is everything alright?" Jerry asked.

"Oh yeah, he just wanted to tell me something, that's all." T.J replied as he went and crawled on another bunk.

"Well, what did he say?" Jim questioned.

T.J didn't want to tell the guy his conversation with Pappy, he was a little afraid that they might tease him or say that Pappy was crazy from the fever. "I-I couldn't really tell, he wasn't making much sense. Nurse said that it was because of the fever." he answered.

Jim wasn't sure if T.J was telling the truth, but before he could ask anymore questions the doctor walked in. "Doc. Is Pappy alright?"

The other men jumped up.

"Oh yes, he's resting comfortably. I just came to tell you that I've been in touch with your base and the Colonel said that you all have earned a few days off. But he does look forward to yours and Pappy's return, also the mess is serving a hot meal if you gentlemen are interested."

The men looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"We should go guys," Jim spoke up. "It won't do Pappy or us any good if we let ourselves get sick."

Everyone agreed and the doctor let Ensign Jones guide them.

* * *

The black sheep felt a little out of place amongst all the naval officers, but they made sure that it didn't affect their appetites. T.J didn't eat as much as Jerry and French, a part of him chuckled at as he watched his friends wolf down the food, and the other part still felt a little bothered by what Pappy had said before.

_"Attention on deck!"_ a voice called, and everyone quickly snapped at attention as Capt. Johnson walked in.

"As you were." he said as he approached the black sheep. "Gentlemen." he then sat down with the men.

"To what do we owe this pleasure sir?" T.J asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your latest mission, and also comment on Capt. Gutterman's remark when the Major was to land last."

Jim swallowed hard. "Forgive me sir, but Pappy almost didn't make it off the ground, then we nearly lost him in the air, I didn't want to take that chance when we landed, especially after we were told he might half to bail out."

"Which is why you will _not_ be arrested and court-martialed for your little "threat". After receiving the doctors report on your Major, I had your last remark stricken from the record."

"Thank you sir." Jim said as he took a sip of coffee.

The Captain just nodded his head, then got up and left, the guys all let out a sigh of relief.

"Man Jim, I thought you were a goner." Jerry spoke up.

"You and me both Jer," Jim replied as he wiped his brow "let's finish up and get some shut eye we're gonna need to rest up before we get shipped back home."

* * *

Later that night, Jerry could hear Jim and French snoring across the room from him, he peeked out from the lower bunk and called up. "Hey T.J, you asleep?"

"No," he replied, his voice sounding wide awake. "What's up?"

"What _did_ Pappy say to you earlier?"

T.J turned his head, "What makes you think he said anything?"

"The look on your face all afternoon, and plus you didn't deny it."

T.J chuckled. "Never could get anything past you Jer, he was just apologizing for something he said before we took off for the mission."

"What was that?" Jerry whispered.

"He wanted me to stay behind, wanted someone else to go with you guys. I don't really know how, but I talked him out of it."

"Well I agree with him T.J."

T.J suddenly had an upset look on his face "What do you mean Jerry?"

"He should apologize to you, we needed you on this mission T.J, none of us would've known what was wrong with him when he collapsed."

"Thanks Jerry." T.J said smiling.

"G'night T.J."

"G'night." As T.J listened to his three friends snorting and snoring he couldn't help but think. _"Was I _really_ the right man for the job? Pappy, Jerry and the nurse all said that if I wasn't there then Pappy wouldn't have made it. But why do I still feel like I was the wrong choice?"_

As he pondered these thoughts for the rest of the night, he found himself not getting any sleep. He noticed the sun beginning to rise, and he quietly walked out of the room and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

T.J carefully peeked in and he noticed that Greg had turned over on his side and was curled up like a ball under the blankets.

He could hear the steady breathing from his friend and slowly smiled as he crossed over to a nearby chair and sat down.

"Hey Pappy," he whispered. "I uhh know it's early, I just couldn't sleep. I guess that I uhh just wanted to make sure that it wasn't the fever talking yesterday. I know that you always tell us not to underestimate the kindness of our leaders, but you've always been the tough one; 'never step down from the high ground' you always say." T.J looked up when he heard the Major lightly cough but stayed asleep. "Heh, I guess I'll take that for an answer."

T.J just sat there for a while before he found himself falling asleep.

The nurse walked in shortly after and saw the lieutenant asleep, he quietly and carefully draped a blanket over him, then walked over to check Greg's vitals.

_"Good morning."_ a silent voice rose.

The nurse looked down and saw Greg looking up at her. "Good morning Major, how are you feeling?"

"Cold... achy... hungry." he groaned.

"Well, you still have a little fever, but it's gone down quite a bit, and it's good that you're feeling hungry, I'll talk with the doctor about some food for you."

"I'd like that a lot." he then took a gentle hold of her hand. "How are my men?"

The nurse stepped aside so he could see T.J asleep in the chair. "That ones been worried about you all night, he came in about 45 minutes ago."

Greg smiled, "What ever you do, don't wake him. He deserves a good rest... He saved my life."

"Your 'Black Sheep' must be pretty loyal friends to you."

"Not loyal friends, best friends. The best any man could ask for."

The nurse just smiled, she had met many leaders in her line but none so close to his men. She gave one last pat on the Major's shoulder before she stepped out.

"T.J, just to let you know, it wasn't the fever talking yesterday, that was me. I _was_ wrong, I just hope that you can accept that without second thought someday."

Greg waited for second, then he heard it.

_"Thank you Pappy."_ T.J whispered without moving.

"Thank _you_ T.J." he replied, then the two men fell fast asleep.

* * *

_"As the next couple days passed by the men didn't waste their furlough; Jim worked with the mechanics on our planes, making sure no serious damage was done. French and Jerry spent their time eating and playing poker with the sailors... and winning._

_T.J spent part of his time staying with me and learning more from the medical staff, he said that he wanted to be prepared just in case something like this happens again._

_I gotta say, I admire the determination the Black Sheep have, we fly missions, repair our birds, and sometimes get dragged into even _more _stuff that could spell "The End" for us, but yet they never stop wanting to learn more and be better than what they are._

_When we returned home, all the men were given honors for flying the mission, but I made sure that T.J got special honor for keeping his cool and taking care of me. At first the Colonel thought that I was crazy, and when he asked me what did T.J do that qualified him for special honors, I simply said "He brought Pappy home."'_


End file.
